Save Me Soul
by JustAWriter13
Summary: After Maka's mother left Maka and her dad everything went down hill . Can the new boy in her school save her from the depths of depression ? (First Story Kinda Nervous)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Makaaaaa~," said a tall girl with blonde hair . "What you doin bookworm ?"

Maka turned around to see a group of girls known at her school as the popular girls .

Blair a purple haired whore who always dressed slutty . today she was wearing really short shorts , a bandeau type of top , a small jacket and tall long high heel boots. She was the oldest of all girls so she was in charged .

Then their was tsubaki maka was't sure why she hanged around with them she was so nice and sweet and decent .She was busty and wore a long ponytail. She wore a dress with a star printed on her left boob.

Liz, and Patty Thompson are two sisters who grew up on the streets after their mother left them .You can definitely see it in Liz she was mean , tough ,and was a scandalous girl . Patty was different she act as if she was a toddler , she always carried a giraffe book bag and laughed , giggled , and shouted all the time . She only got aggressive if someone messed with her sister and that was the same for Liz .They both were pretty Liz had brown hair she wore a red sweater crop top with pants and boots and patty had blonde hair and wore the same top which she filled more and boots but, wore puffy shorts and they shared the same blue eyes .

"Oh . Hey guys maka ," said as she looked back down at the book she was reading . Liz snatched the book out her hands and patty grabbed her pony tails before she could get up . "hey hey calm down little boy we just want to see what you're reading ?"Liz said while giving her a death glare.

"That wasn't funny Liz."Maka's face started to get red with embarrassment . "Like you can read anyway."

"What was that you pathetic little bitch ?" Patty said while pulling her hair tighter . Maka's eyes begun to water and she tired to pull away but, failed because Blair sat on her lap .

"Maka darling why are trying so hard you're just making it harder on yourself ?"Blair said while making a innocent puppy dog face .All the girls started laughing ."Wow you are as flat as a wall you're kinda making the walls jealous."

Which earned another laugh from the group ."Please get off me !", maka screamed .

"Maka I always liked you for your screams."Blair said with a grin."But we all know screamers always get we gave her something before lunch ends ?"

"I don't see why not." , Liz said while watching Blair get up. "Hey Tsubaki grab that milk andddddddd oh get that pudding ! "HELL YEAH ." Liz yelled . "Hey Patty do you got her ?" " YEAH SIS !" Patty sang.

Tsubaki and Blair stood back as they watched maka struggle to avoid the the food that was going down her shirt . .

Blair turned around yelled at the whole cafe "HEY EVERYONE MAKA MAD A MESS !"

Maka turned around and watch everyone laughing at her accept one person .~ who is that ? ~ she wonder . Before she had time to think about it Liz ripped her book right in front of her face and snapped her back to reality . She turned around with tears streaming down her face . "Oh no maka don't cry!" Liz said in a baby voice . Maka ran ,but Liz tripped her and made her fall face first . "Shinigami kill me now." She finally got up in run to the nearest bathroom. How could they be so mean to me I didn't do anything wrong . No one even stood up for me . I should't be alive .


	2. Chapter 2

Maka looked at herself in the girl's restroom mirror . She took off her yellow vest and classic white collared shirt . Luckily for her she wore a black cami underneath today . She washed as much of the pudding and milk off of clothes as she could before leaving the restroom . Maka decided to skip the last two periods of school . She walked out of the bathroom failing to notice a certain white-haired boy leaning up against the wall . "Hey ." Maka turned around slowly and hung her head down . "It's okay you don't have to be afraid , Im not going to hurt you ." Thats what everyone says . Maka thought to herself . She didn't even notice that he was closer and was now holding her hand . "Im Soul." he said lazily but with confidence . "Im Ma..." he cut her off " I know who you are ." Maka pulled away from him and looked at his face . The first things she noticed was his crimson eyes and shark like teeth . "Like what you see Blondie ?" he asked with a smirk . Maka blushed and quickly turned away and replied . "Not really Snow White ." And sped up her walking . Soul let out a small chuckle " Snow White huh ?"

When Maka got to the school's entrance to leave , she saw a familiar skipper . Crona . " Crona ! What are you doing out here ?! You should be in school . Maka took a seat next to Crona who was sitting on the wall side and put her arm around him ." (sorry if you don't like the male Crona) "Whats the matter Crona ?" Maka asked . "Oh it's nothing Maka really it's just that I can't deal with Ragnarok and everyone else picking on me ." Crona wined and put his legs up to his chest . "Why are you out here ?" He looked up at Maka and noticed that her eyes were puffy and red . "Oh never mind ." Crona smiled at her . "Well since we are both here do you wanna go to death bucks ?" Maka smiled and nodded and together they went hand in hand .

"Hey Maka ?" Crona looked up from his drink and starred at her . "Do you maybe want to go shopping today ?" Maka looked down at her ruined clothes and looked over at Crona with his long-sleeved black dress and white cuffs and collar . "Sure Crona maybe we can get you a dye why we're at ." They both laughed at Crona's purplish pink hair . "but, we have to stop at my apartment first , if that's okay with you ." Maka asked sincerely ."Oh , of course thats fine ." Crona said . "Okay , let's go then ."

Maka and Crona finally reached her house . Maka tensed up at the sight of her house . Her eyes became wide and scared . "Maka ?" Crona said quietly. Maka's mouth went dry and she swallowed hard . "Hey Maka are you okay ?" Crona asked again . "Yes I'm fine ." she said taking a long deep breath . " Stay right there okay ?" Maka said . " Yes Maka ." Maka climbed threw her bedroom window and tried to be as quiet as possible . She slowly stepped on her bed and landed on her floor . Maka could hear her father in his bedroom getting laid by some skanky whore. Maka rolled her eyes in disgust . She quickly grabbed her purse and changed into dark jeans and a fitted shirt . She grabbed bracelets off her desk in pulled them on her wrist and took her pig-tails out. She quickly made her way to her window , and jumped out and shut it .

"That was fast ." Crona said as he smiled . Maka nodded and wiped sweat off her fore head . She pulled a brush out of her purse and begun to brush her hair . "So Maka how is everything going with your dad ? " Crona asked nervously. Maka tucked her brush back in her purse and fell silent for a moment . "He's fine I guess , he drinks way more now , and he's always anger now but , he gets laid every hour of the day so he's possiblitly happy." Maka said . "Are you okay Maka ?" Crona asked in a worried tone . "Yes I'm fine thank you Crona . Enough about me , how are you doing ?" Crona smiled . "I'm doing fine Maka ." Maka knew he was lying , his mother is horrible and Ragnarok is still bullying him . Maka would take getting bullied by the popular girls then be hit unconious by Ragnarok. "Oh , well that's good . Where do you wanna shopping at first ?" Maka asked cheerfully . "Anywhere is fine for me Maka ." Crona smiled at her .

After 2 hours of shopping Maka and Crona were tired and hungry . Crona had most of the bags since he got way more clothes than Maka . Maka decide she already had enough clothes of her own so she treated Crona. "Hey Crona want some nachos ? We can go to the food court and get pizza also." Maka asked cheerfully . She was always happy when Crona was around . "Yeah ." Crona said quietly but with a smile . They sat at the booth they usually sat at , and ate in silent . "So Crona did you have fun today ? Are you going to wear all the clothes I brought this time ? Please wear them Crona ! You look really nice in the ones you're wearing now !" Crona wore a dark purple v-neck , black skinny jeans , and dark purple Chucks . Crona face turned red and he giggled . "Thank you Maka , I'm definitely going to wear them ." Maka smiled at him thank you Crona .

"Hey ." Maka heard a familiar voice but , hesitated to look up . "DOES THAT PEASANT NOT HEAR YOU TALKING TO HER SOUL ?! SHE MUST NOT KNOW THAT YOU'RE WITH A GOD ! " Maka turned her head to witness a blue haired maniac standing on the table next to their booth. Maka stared at the blue haired boy while her brain tried to process what had just happened . He wore white cargo pants , a sleeveless shirt with a huge collar , and he had a star tattooed on his arm . Maka heard Crona which , made her turn her head . "Maka I don't know how to deal with this everyone is staring !" Crona said as he bought his knees up to his chest . "Crona it's fine . Grab your bags cause we're leaving." Maka snapped as she got and grabbed her bags and left overs . "HEY DON'T JUST LEAVE ! YOUR GOD IS TALKING !" The boy yelled again . " Hey Black Star how about you shut up and get off the table before someone comes to escort you out ." ,said a boy who had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head . He wore a black suit with a white large skull in the middle of his collar. "Maka wait up !", Soul called to Maka but she kept walking . "Nice going God ." He looked back at Black Star and ran after Maka . "I don't see why he likes that nerd anyway Kid ."Black Star said while putting his hands over his head ."She has no sex appeal ." He said as he and Kid walked after Soul .


	3. Chapter 3

What am I thinking ? Chasing after someone like Maka . She was skinny , flat chested , and a complete nerd . She was also tall with long , creamy legs , that can go on for days . Her skin looked so soft and smooth he could just bite her . She had long ash blonde hair that fell down to the upper part of her back . Her slim figure and the clothes she was wearing today really showed off her curves .

"Soul , why are you following me ?" Maka said knocking Soul out of his thoughts . "Uh , actually I wanted to know if I could walk you home maybe ?" Soul said as he rubbed the back of his neck . Maka looked at Soul then at crona , who was shaking nervously . "Um sorry but , I have to walk my friend Crona home ." Maka said as she pointed to Crona . "Thank you for the offer but , I have to go now . " Maka said as she turned around to leave . "Wait !" Soul yelled as he grabbed Maka's wrist . FUCK SOUL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING ?! Maka yelled as she pulled away from Soul and held her wrist . "Im sorry Maka I didn't mean -" "No its okay , it was'nt your fault ." Maka said as she looked at Soul with her soft green eyes .

"Hey Soul , you sure are committed ." Soul turned around to see Kid and Blackstar standing behind him . "Hi", Kid said to Maka and Crona . "I don't think we introduced ourself properly I'm Death The kid but , everyone calls me Kid and that's Blackstar ." Kid said as he shook Maka's and Crona's hands . He looked at Maka curiously and begun to talk again . "I don't see why we can't all walk home together . We do live in Death city , anything can happen if you guys walk along ." Kid said as he put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes . Maka shook her head and was going to talk but , was interrupted by Crona pulling her arm . "What is it Crona ?" Maka said . "Oh its nothing really , but I think you should let them come with us ." Maka looked at Crona confused . Why Crona ?" , she asked . "Well , I really think the white haired boy likes you a lot . And if you haven't noticed Maka they're the popular boys in our school." Crona said . Maka turned around to look at the three boys . Soul , Kid , and Blackstar Maka's eyes widen not even noticing it before .

"You guys , Maka thinks it would be a great idea to walk her home together." Crona said earning a glare from Maka . "Yo soul we should go to the arcade ." said Blackstar . "That is the stupidest thing you have said all day ." , Soul said as he grabbed the bridge of his nose . "We're not 13 anymore star . And if you didn't notice Maka and her friend would like to go home ." "Actually I think that's a good idea Soul ." Crona said shyly . "We pass there anyway on the way , and I haven't ever been to an arcade ." Maka looked at Crona angrily which made him jump . "Well only if Maka wants to go." he said in a fast whisper .

"So Maka would you like to go." Kid asked . Maka looked at the boys who were all staring at her . "Okay ." , Maka huffed . but, only for a little while , I have to leave soon ." Maka said as she looked at the ground . "OKAY PEASENTS ITS SETTLED LETS GET GOING !" Blackstar yelled . "HEY IDIOT SHUTUP DO YOU WANT TO BLOW MY FUCKING EARDRUM !" Soul said fumed . He turned around to look at Kid who was walking with Maka and Crona . "What the hell does that prick think he's doing ?" Soul said as he gridded his teeth . "Don't just stand there like an idiot go get your girl." Blackstar said as he shoved Soul . Soul nodded at him and run to catch up with the group .

"It took you long enough to catch up" , kid said as he smirked at Soul . Soul grabbed Kid by his collar and said ."Hey asshole don't try anything with Maka ."He snapped . Kid looked at Soul annoyed and raised his eyebrow . "Jealous much Evans ?" Kid said making Soul furious . "I wouldn't want her anyway even though she is very symmetrical and she's really cute Soul ." Kid said as he titled his head . Soul was about to yell at him but , was cut off by kid saying . "Why would I need her anyway ? I already have the hottest girls in school ." Kid said carelessly . "Did you forget about the twins ?" Kid asked . Soul shoved his hands in his pockets . "Oh , yeah Death the bitches . Soul said mockingly . Kid starred at him with a motionless expression . "Is there a problem Death The Kid ?" Soul said smugly . Kid and Soul then bursted out laughing so hard that they were crying .

"What's so funny ?" Blackstar said as he placed his arms on each of their shoulders continuing to walk . "Nothing Star." Soul said as he pushed his arm off him . "Are you guys being gay again ?" Blackstar whispered so Maka and Crona couldn't hear ."Shutup Blackstar."kid said as he knocked his arm off his shoulder . "Not everyones a yaoi fan like you ." he said which caused Soul to burst out laughing . "I AM NOT GAY ! "Blackstar yelled . "I HAPPEN TO HAVE A GODDESS OF A GIRLFRIEND ! ACTUALLY THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL !" he yelled again , as he raised his hand in the air and put up the number one . "Actually Star she's not the hottest girl in school. Soul said with a blush . Kid snickered and looked at Maka who was pretending she wasn't listening . But , he could tell because her face was red. "WHOS HOTTER THAN TSUBAKI ? YOU MUST BE TALKING ABOUT YOUR WHORE BLAIR !" Blackstar screamed Kid quickly tried to cover his mouth but failed . Soul stood still with his bangs covering his eyes and he slumped down .My life is over . he said in a low voice .

"Okay guys , we're here." Crona said while looking at a furious Maka , a depressed Soul , and a angry Kid wrestling an moron . Crona shook his head . "Well let's go ." ,he said .


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I doing here? I'm going to be in so much trouble at home ." Maka thought to herself, while looking down at her phone which read 7:08 and 8 unread messages from her so-called dad. She shoved her phone back in her purse and cursed under her breath. She looked up at the sound of Soul's voice.

"Okay, you guys can go and do whatever. Maka and I are going to play air hockey ." Soul said as he grabbed her hand gently and gave it a slight tug. Maka blushed at the sudden gesture and looked at Soul to see he was doing the same.

"Okay I'll come with you ." Blackstar said walking towards Soul and Maka but, immediately got pulled back and dragged by Kid and Crona. Soul gave Kid and Crona a slight nod and turned towards Maka. "Come on let's go." Soul said. As he pointed to the door. "I thought we were going to hang here" Maka said questioningly. A little surprised. "No way it's lame here." Soul said as he approached the door. "But what about the others?" Maka asked while looking over to where Kid, Crona, and Blackstar where standing. "Maka it's okay. I'll just text Kid and tell him what's up." Soul said as he pulled his phone out his pocket and put it back in. "So are you coming?" he asked as he held out his hand. Maka stood silently for a moment, remembering the first thing he said to her ( It's okay , you don't have to be afraid , I'm not going to hurt you . ) the words echoed in her head. "Why am I putting my trust in him?" Maka thought to herself before slowly walking towards him and taking his hand softly.

Soul and Maka walked in awkward silents hand in hand for a few minutes."I really hope I made the right decision." She thought to herself. As she looked at the ground.

"You know where we're going?" Soul asked Maka. "Are you telling me you don't know where we are going?" Maka asked turning towards soul and tilting her head a little. "I am new around here." Soul said as he scratched the back of his neck. Maka let out a small giggle and sighed. "Well , there's a bridge a little farther down with a great view." she said shaking her head. Soul looked down at her scratching the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

...

Maka and Soul made it to the bridge and sat on it. Soul looked at the beautiful senary that was in front of him and had his mouth agape out of amazement. Maka shared the same expression. Soul looked over to Maka who was looking straight ahead. Her beautiful green eyes were gleaming with fascination. Soul couldn't help but smile.

"So Maka." Soul said as he looked a her. "Yes?" she said quietly looking down. "Tell me about yourself." he said a little to demanding to his liking. Maka looked at him with her mouth slightly opened. "W-well I'm Maka Albarn." Maka started, while thinking of others things to say without saying too much. "Well, I'm quite aware of that." Soul said as he laughed sightly. Maka blushed with embarrassment. "Um well I uh." Maka studdered. "Maka calm down how about I start?" Soul said with a grin. Maka looked at him and smiled. "Okay." she said "So Soul tell me about yourself."

"I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans but, I would rather be called Eater. My family is rich and they're a bunch of snobby musicians. So I decide that I didn't belong with them." Soul said as he looked at the sky. "But your family is rich why wouldn't you want to be there?" Maka asked with her index finger on her mouth. "Well , I was kind of forced out but, I wanted to leave as much as they wanted me to. So my dad brought me an apartment out here after a big fight we got into." Soul said. Maka looked at him with sorry eyes. "Its okay, I'm actually happier." Soul said as Maka eyes lightened up.

"So your turn." Soul said looking at Maka." Maka kicked her feet and begun. "Okay, my mom left me and my dad a few years ago after he cheated on her with multiply women. And I haven't seen her since but, she sends post cards once in a while so I know she is alive. My dad is a alcoholic, womanizing, man whore. He's a horrible father and I hate him deeply." Maka said while baling her fist with watery eyes. I wish I could just move out." she said with a sniffle. Soul looked at Maka and said. "If you ever need a place to stay you can stay with me , I have a spare room and it already has furniture." Soul said sincerely. Maka smiled and looked at him. "Thank you soul." Maka said. "No problem" Soul said smugly.

"So about you and Blair?" Maka said as she gridded her teeth thinking about the situation. Soul jumped, surprised at the question and waved his hands in front of his face. "No No nothings going on with me and Blair! She just saw me yesterday on my first day at school and offered to show me around! I thought everything was cool until she kissed me and gave me her number." Soul said quietly. "But Kid and Blackstar told me about her. So I just been avoided her." Soul said while letting out a deep breath.

Maka sighed thinking of today's earlier events."Hey Maka." Soul said. "huh?" Maka answered. "Why do they pick on you?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head. "I really don't know the reason." Maka said carelessly."Well I won't let that happen anymore." Soul said strongly. Maka looked at Soul thankfully and looked back down. "You wanna know something I noticed about you?" Soul said as he looked at the view. Maka froze and thought he was going to say something about her scars. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. "You're always looking down and it's unattractive to have low self esteem and a lack of confident." he muttered and adjusted his head band. Maka let out the breath she was holding and shot a glare at him. "Well you know something else that's highly unattractive." Maka said while straightening up her back and holding her head up. "What?" Soul asked. "Boys with shark teeth and head bands." she said rather snobby, while closing her eyes. She peeked out the corner of her eye, looked at Soul who had his hand over his mouth and the other about to pull off the head band. Maka started laughing. "It's okay sharky. I like it." she said sweetly. Soul pulled his hands away and shoved them in his pockets. "Whatever floats your boat tinytits." Maka laughed in the moment. "Wow that gets old." she said. "Hey look!" soul said as he pointed towards the sunset in front of them. They sat memorized by the view in silence. Soul placed his hand on top of Maka's and smirked.

(Hey Babies ! This chapther is alittle boring to me but, Its going to get more interesting when Maka comes home to Spirit's little horrible surprise. Youre not going to be expecting it !)


	5. Chapter 5

Maka and Soul sat hand in hand on the bridge and watched as the sun went down, and reflected off the gleaming river. They were soon interrupted by the ringing of Soul's phone. Soul rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket to fetch his phone. He looked at the incoming call and it was Kid.

"What's up." Soul said. "Oh , nothing much just wondering why you ditched us." Kid said sarcastically. "Maka and I decide it was lame so we left to have sometime to know each other." Soul said with a smirk. "Really? Well, Crona, Blackstar, and I are going to head home. So see you tomorrow." Kid said. "See ya." Soul said. With a click of his phone. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and stood up and jumped off the bridge.

"Maka." Soul said while holding out his hand. Maka stood on the bridge and took Soul's hand carefully and jumped off . "Are you ready to go?" Soul said hoping she would say no. "Actually, I'm not." Maka answered while hanging her head down but, remembering what Soul said earlier and immediately picked it up. "I had fun today Soul. I kinda wish it can continue but, I have to go home." Maka said. Soul looked down at her and smiled. I'm glad you enjoyed it. "How about I take you home?" Maka quickly shook her head. "No no it's fine really I can walk by myself." she said. "It's getting late Maka, are you sure? Soul asked. "Yeah." she said sadly. "Nope Maka I don't think so. I can't have you walking by yourself. You could get hurt and it'll be on my conscience." Soul said as he put both his hands behind his neck and started walking. "But Soul." Maka said. "Not another word it's been decided I'm walking you."soul said. "Now come on."

Soul walked Maka to the end of her street because Maka refused to let him come any closer. Maka thanked Soul for walking her home and begun to walk the rest of the way. Maka was suddenly pulled into a hug by Soul. She shyly returned it. They pulled apart and the couple sighed. "Bye Soul." Maka said while waving. Soul looked disappointed because the night ended way to fast for him. "Hey Maka!" Maka turned around."Yeah?" Maka asked. "Could I get your number?" Soul asked sheepishly. Maka giggled and told him her number and made her way home. Soul repeated the number over and over until it was saved in his phone. "Bye Maka!" Soul yelled and Maka waved. Soul smirked and shoved his hands in his pocket and walked away.

...

Maka opened the door sightly to see all the lights were off except the kitchen's. She quietly and quickly came in the door and locked it. Maka walked to the kitchen and pecked her head around the corner. She gasped at what was in front of her. She put her hand over her mouth and held her stomach. She felt dizzy and like she had to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her and vomited. "MAKA!" A voice yelled from behind the door. "I have to be imaging things that couldn't be , it cant it can t." Maka threw up once more and leaned up against the bathroom door. "How could he even?" Maka thought to herself as she put her hands on her head. She replayed the scene over and over again in her head. Her dad fucking Blair on the kitchen counter. Blair? Maka heard a knock on the door that knocked her out of her thoughts and caused her to flinch. "Maka sweetie." she stayed quiet. "Maka I'm sorry open the door." silence. "Maka open up the goddamn door before I break it down now!" silence. "Open the door you worthless bitch! Open it right now! Maka cried to herself. "Maka if you don't open this fucking door right now you'll get the worst beating of your life! I swear to shinigimi!" Maka phone rang. "Hello." she said with a snifful. Hey Maka it's Soul are you okay?" Soul asked worried. "Yeah every things fine." Maka said as her dad was banging on the door. "What was that?" Soul asked. "Oh nothing." Maka voice cracked.

The door busted threw and Maka flinched at the sudden action. "Maka I'm coming over!" Soul shouted over the phone. "Okay Soul but, hurry please." Maka cried not realizing what she was saying. Spirit stuck his hand inside the door and unlocked. Maka scooted over towards the bathroom sink and curled up by it. "Maka I said I was sorry. Why didn't you forgive me my sweet Maka." Spirit said stumbling towards her. "No stay away from me!" Maka screamed. "What ?!" Spirit said as he pulled Maka up by her hair. "Maka I'm your father I can do anything I want to you." he whispered in her ear. Maka started crying harder. "Please stop." Maka said. As Spirit dragged Maka to her room a voice came from the kitchen. "Ahhh Papa! Come play with me I'm getting bored!" she cried. "Oh my sweet kitten hold on I have some business to take care of ."Spirit said while he threw her on the bed. "No please don't! No no please don't please don't!" Maka cried while kicking. "Shut up!" Spirit said while slapping her and grabbing both of her hands and placing them over her head. "My precious Maka." he coed. He then pulled her pants down. "No stop!" Maka screamed while kicking. "Stop Maka." he said pulling his pants down and exposing his member. "Please don't." Maka said. "Its okay let it be." he whispered before shoving his self into her. Maka cried out in agony while he slammed himself into her. "Please Soul" Maka said .

Soul drove his motorcycle at full speed, not knowing what was going on. Soul pulled up to Maka's house and quickly ran to the door. he didn't even bother to knock and when he entered he saw a naked Blair sitting on the kitchen counter. "Oh isn't this a surprise." she said as she jumped down and walked over to him. "Where's Maka ?!" he shouted backing away from her. "Getting what she deserves." Blair said carelessly. "but lets get some time to know each other new boy." she purred as she licked her lips. Soul then saw a red headed man come out a room and zip up his pants. Soul's heart stopped thinking of the worst. He ran passed him and into the room. "Maka .."his mouth dropped and his widen as he saw Maka laying on the floor with her pants on her ankles. "Soul please." Maka said as she sat up slowly. Soul came towards her and picked her up gently. Soul, could you grab some stuff." Maka asked exhausted and in pain. Soul looked around at what to grab until he saw a little book bag in the corner. He sat Maka down and went towards her dresser and grabbed anything that would fit. When the bag was full he put it over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. "It's okay Maka." he said as he gently brushed her hair out her face and headed out the her bedroom door.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" Spirit asked as he had his arm around Blair. Blair nipped and kissed his neck as he talked to Soul. "I'm leaving with her and she's never coming back" he said . "Thats fine with me." I got what I wanted from her. She's already used. Take her. he said while laughing. Soul grew furious and kicked Spirit right in his balls. And walked out the door. "Maka" Soul said. "Maka wake up." Maka slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring my car so we

have to ride my motorcycle." Maka simple sighed and waited for soul to lead her to his bike. Soul sat her on top of it gently and got on. "Hold on tight Maka. We'll be there in no time. he said as he started it up.

Soul pulled over to his apartment and parked his bike. He gently picked Maka up again and walked up stairs to his home. "Maka wake up." Soul said as he held her with one arm and dug in his pocket to get his keys. Maka stirred and opened her eyes. "Soul where are we?" she asked confused "Where at my house." he said as he opened the door and carried her to the bathroom.

Soul sat Maka down on the toilet and begun to run water for her. She starred at the wall in front of her blankly. "Maka?" Soul said as he sat on the edge of the tub. Maka looked up at him slowly and begun to cry. Soul quickly responded and held her in his arms. Soul rubbed her head and rocked her. They sat on the bathroom floor until Maka stopped looked at Soul and said quietly . "What did i do to deserve this ?" Soul stood her up and looked into her eyes and said. "It wasn't your fault."he brough her into a deep hug. They stayed like that for a moment into Soul pulled away. "You probably want to get in." Soul said pointing to the tub of water. Maka nodded her head. "I'll bring you towels." he said as he walked out. "Thank you Soul." Maka said.


End file.
